


La la love

by PlantsWearPants



Series: We Young - The 1st Mini Album [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, other dream members are mentioned - Freeform, they are hanging out together at a music festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantsWearPants/pseuds/PlantsWearPants
Summary: Only you, la la la light up my lifeI need you la la la light up my love





	La la love

**Author's Note:**

> hello! another fic that i should post during summer haha i hope you'll enjoy!

“Donghyuck?” Mark said turning around but to his surprise, he didn't see younger boy beside him. He was there just a second ago, he thought looking around, holding two ice creams in his hands. He walked between people trying his best not to get lost in the crowd. After walking away from the most crowded area he found Donghyuck sitting on one of the benches.

“Here you are.” he said giving him one ice cream. “You don't have to pay me back.” he informed younger boy as if the latter really planned to pay for the food.

“How is that you always can find me so easily?” laughed Donghyuck.

“You have a very distinct glow.” said Mark half-jokingly and started walking. Redhead stood up and followed him.

“It's the hair, isn't it?” he asked and got only Mark's chuckle as an answer.

Summertime meant music festivals so Mark together with his friends went to one. Fortunately, the weather was nice so they could walk around under the shining sun, enjoy all kinds of music and let the wind mess their hair. Currently, the group of friends was split in two because Donghyuck insisted on eating ice cream while everyone else wanted waffles and Mark, of course, went with him. He liked spending time with Donghyuck, not that he didn't like the others, but the two of them knew each other for a long time and used to hang out together since primary school. And Mark missed those times when there was only him and Donghyuck.

“Do you really wanna go to that concert?” asked older boy breaking the silence. “You didn't know that band until this morning.”

“Why? You don't want to come?” redhead replied noticeably concerned.

Mark didn't answer immediately, not wanting to sound selfish or possessive even if he knew he was a little bit of both. Or maybe more than just a little bit. He sometimes felt really jealous of the relations redhead had with others. How he got along with Jeno after only one conversation or how he joked around with Chenle. Older was aware of the fact that he is Donghyuck's best friend but couldn't ignore the thought of them not being as close as the used to be.

Redhead was really precious to Mark and older loved him from the bottom of his heart not sure if the feeling was platonic or maybe more then just that. The trembling heart and butterflies inside his stomach pointed the second option as a correct one.

“I just want to spend some time with you...” he said quietly. “And only with you.” he added more confidently before the other could say anything. They made an eye contact and Mark thought that Donghyuck actually understood what he meant because he stepped closer and took his hand. Younger's palm was sweaty but his fingers felt perfectly matched with Mark's.

They walked in silence for a while and black-haired boy regretted saying anything, he felt stupid, but then he looked up and saw Donghyuck smiling at him, his eyes sparkling and that lightened up his whole life. Just this one mischievous boy could make him do and feel things he would never experience and even after all those years spent together, Mark was surprised every time the other affected him in any way.

Donghyuck had a very special place in older boy's heart. For him even the redhead's flaws were perfect. There was something about him that made him so outstanding and captivating. He was _magnetic_. Since the first time they met Mark knew that no matter how far away they would be, his heart would take him to Donghyuck.

They walked for a couple of minutes until they reached a peaceful area with not so many people around and sat down on the grass. They were still holding hands and their legs were touching. That made Mark's heart beat a little bit too fast. Donghyuck put his head on his shoulder.

“If you want to hang out, you can just ask, you know...” he sounded like he wanted to say something else but he stopped himself and started playing with older boy's fingers. Mark's stomach flipped after hearing other's soft tone, not confident as always, just small and quiet like he was afraid of saying anything. Younger moved his head.

“Mark...” he whispered and his voice held so many emotions it made older feel dizzy. He turned around but didn't expect their noses to touch. Donghyuck rested his chin on black-haired boy shoulder, their faces were so close Mark could count his eyelashes. Redhead's lips were slightly parted, his dark eyes were looking down, at Mark's mouth and younger wanted to scream because his friend looked too beautiful to be alive in that moment. He felt butterflies waking up in his stomach when Donghyuck looked up and stared straight at his eyes with fondness but also some kind of fear.

They didn't move at first. Mark's gaze was wandering around younger's face noticing small things that made him fall in love with the other even more. He stared at redhead's little scar above his right eye, the moles he had on his cheeks or ears that started to be the same colour as his hair. And he was thinking about how important Donghyuck is to him, how much he means and that he doesn't want to lose him. But then he noticed that he was staring at younger's lips for too long and didn't notice that he was leaning down until there was no space between them.

Kissing Donghyuck didn't feel like fireworks or flying. They were both unsure of what they are exactly doing or how to do it properly. Butterflies turned into nervous trembling and the hand that still was held got even more sweaty.

It felt like he opened his eyes for the first time in his life, like something right and necessary. Something you can't avoid. It was like breathing but he didn't know he needs it to stay alive until he tasted it.

They broke the kiss but only for a second to look at each other and then leaned in again and again. And they stayed like this, in each other's arms, ignoring calls from their friends until the sun went down (but to Mark the sun never went down, it was sitting right next to him, with its hand on his lap and lips pressed against his own).

 


End file.
